Something Said
by COCOnutlove16
Summary: Zammie! AU! Cammie is the shy quiet girl that nobody notices, even if she is one of the best cheerleaders. Zach is your typical jock without all the girlfriends. Why? Well because he's waiting for the girl he loves to take a real notice to him. Can he help her come out of her shell and say something? Rated T just in case and only a bit of Drama. It's High school! What can i say?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story! It's been on my mind for a while. I know I still have to finish my first Gallagher Girls fanfic, but it hasn't been getting all that many reviews and I personally don't think it is my best work. I might be able to work through it, though. And if you have read the hunger games as well, I have a cross over with that and Gallagher Girls and I only have 3 reviews, it is a really good plot though. Now this story is based on Say Something by Austin Mahone. You should look it up, it's really cool. Okie dokie, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, the plot is mine, the characters are Ally Carter. **

**P.S. This story is going to be in Zach's POV, I might include a couple Cammie's POV, but I will make sure you know before I do.**

She was so beautiful, without even realizing it. How could nobody notice this simple beauty. Of course I am more observant than everyone else because I was pretty much the head of the school, not to brag or anything, but I'm Goode. Literally, my name is Zach Goode and I am a senior at Gallagher High. You see, Gallagher high used to be two separate boarding schools, Gallagher Academy for Girls and Blackthorn Institute for boys. I went to Blackthorn when I was 13 and stayed there until I was 15 and starting the high school part, that was the same year that the two boarding schools merged to create a giant boarding school with a public school name, I don't know why. I am the well known Zach Goode and I love it. I am quarter back for the football team and I also play soccer and baseball. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an idiot jock, my best friend Grant fills that spot, but I am definitely not as smart as my other nerd friend Jonas or _her._

_Her _being Cameron Morgan. Her friend call her Cammie, though. She is one smart chick. She's also a cheerleader and more than once Grant has caught me staring during practice. I noticed her the first day of high school when the schools merged and my eyes were drawn to her in every class we had together, A.K.A, all. A bit cliché, but hey, that's how it is. Nobody really sees her except me and her friends. You might think that another part of being a jock is to be a player. Really? I'm not, I've had my fair share of girls, but I never play them. Okay that's a lie, I have never had a girlfriend or have been kissed. Sad, right? Of course I have had plenty of girls throw themselves at me, I am pretty hot. Hey! I'm not a stud, that doesn't mean that I'm not a bit conceited.

Right now, I should be taking notes in math class, but I am way to busy admiring the dirty blond hair that was falling in slight waves right in front of me. Creepy, yes. Am I a creeper? I like to think not. I just am infatuated I guess you could say.

"Ow!" I was snapped out of my reverie as Jonas, my nerd friend I mentioned earlier, poked me with a freshly sharpened pencil in the arm.

"Stop drooling and pay attention, Goode," Jonas hissed from beside me as he quickly solved the problem on the board.

I ignored the problem and turned to Jonas, "What are you talking about?"

Jonas rolled his dark brown eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose as he turned to look at me, "It might be a secret to Grant and Nick and everybody else that you're obsessed with Cameron, but I'm a lot smarter than them and I know that you like her."

I frowned for a second and unfortunately, the saying 'saved by the bell', didn't come to work in this situation. I was saved from answering Jonas, but not the way I wish I could have been,

"Mr. Goode," I looked up at my name being called by the teacher.

"Huh?" I questioned, there was a few chuckles from boys in the class and flirty giggles from most of the girls, however, the girl in front of me remained silent, I did notice her turn her head slightly to hear me better, though.

"I asked you to answer this question, Mr. Goode," The teacher reiterated and I smirked my famous smirk to hide any emotions that I feel.

I snuck a quick peek at the board and solved the review problem in my head, "28," I answer confidently, I had every reason to be confident, of course.

The teacher narrowed his eyes at me, obviously upset that he couldn't bust me for not listening at all, and turned back to the board to ramble.

I reluctantly started taking notes, I didn't want Jonas to converse with me any more about Cammie. It was embarrassing that I couldn't hide that simple fact from Jonas.

The bell rang a short time later and I gather my stuff quickly, wetting my lips from the dry winter air coming through invisible cracks in the wall. I happened to stand up the same time as Cammie and bumped into her. Neither of us dropped anything like one of those movies about people meeting the love of their life when they drop their books and touch hands at the same time. No, I just saw Cammie's cheeks turn a slight pink as she muttered an apology with her musical voice.

I watched her as she left the room, running a hand through my tousled brown hair, my green eyes following her movement as she weaved through the crowds. Geeze, I had it bad. I was being all sappy and gooey and I felt like an idiot.

I turned the other way from her direction and started to my locker. We all had dorm rooms, girls on one side of the school and boys on the other, but we also had lockers through the hall to make it seem more public school-like. Weird.

I maneuvered the code into my lock of my locker and threw the door open. I exchanged my math books for some science and then closed it. Grant was down the hall and I walked toward him just as he struck out with Rebecca Baxter, again.

"You know, I have a lot of girls pining after me right now," Grant started a conversation and I walked silently up behind him. It was no secret that Grant like Rebecca, call her Bex, and had been asking her out since sophomore year, she never accepted, I think she liked the run and he liked the chase. I noticed that Cammie was slightly behind Bex, silently fiddling with her iPhone as she listened to music. Whenever I saw her out of class, she was either with her friends, listening to music, or reading silently in a calming place, she was never one to ask for attention.

"Okay," Bex's voice raised at the end, a prompt that he should get to the point.

"You know, that's usually a turn on for a lot of girls," Grant commented, obviously he wasn't counting on explaining his reasoning for his comment, idiot.

Bex cocked a hip and looked him in the eye with an eyebrow raise. Cammie looked up at the movement ans smiled slightly, she knew that my friend was going to get shot down again today and I could tell she was looking forward to it. Her ocean blue eyes were shining in amusement and I found it hard to look away from her and back at the scene before me.

"Yeah, well I'm not cheap like a lot of girls."

"Ohhh!" I yelled in amusement, patting Grant on the shoulder and startling him a bit. I saw Cammie giggle quietly out of the corner of my eye and I just wished she would say something.

"You striked out again, Grant, better luck next time, we have to get to science." I turned to Bex and Cammie and smirked at them, my group of boys, Grant, Jonas, Nick and I, have been friends with them for a while. Their other two roommates, Elizabeth Sutton A.K.A. Liz and Macey McHenry were dating our other two roommates, Liz and Jonas and Macey and Nick. We all knew each other, but Grant and I weren't as lucky to get the girls we wanted very easily, I havent exactly talked to Cammie, but Grant has talked to Bex so I know he wont be getting too lucky anytime soon.

"We'll see you girls at lunch," I nodded to them and Bex acknowledged me with a 'bye as she head to her class, Cammie just gave me a tiny smile and looked up through her long eyelashes as she went around us and hurried to her next class. My head turned with her movement as she walked by and I smiled slightly that she had acknowledged me.

"Aww, Man! How many times do I have to be denied until Bex accepts my invitation to go on a date?"

I rolled my eyes at Grant's whining, "When you quit treating her like she is another cheap girl, then she will go on a date with you, it's not rocket science, Grant."

Grant scoffed as he walked in step with me to our next class, following Cammie's path, "If it's so easy then how come you have never had a girl friend?"

I scowled at him bringing that up, "That's different and you know it," I responded and punched him in the arm not so lightly.

Grant gave a low grunt and swung his beefy arm at my head at which I quickly ducked and chuckled loudly as his sound of frustration, I always better at fighting than him, I'm quicker and more stealthy.

We kept up these antics until we arrived outside our science classroom and just as the bell rung, I shoved Grant into the room and followed him quickly, ignoring his stumble and the blatant stares and glare from the teacher and our classmates.

I shrugged and picked my seat in the back, Nick Cross was my lab partner, and even though he was no Jonas, he was decently smart, not to mention one of my best friends and roommate.

Cammie and Macey McHenry sat right across the isle from us and Nick enjoyed passing notes with them during class like we were still in middle school and not seniors in high school.

I just rolled my eyes and tried my best to pay attention during class. I would sneak small peeks at Cammie during class, but it wasn't very easy to blatantly stare at her in this class because she doesn't sit in front of me and that would just be weird, or weirder.

The class passed quickly as we crammed for the finals that were coming next week before winter break. Most kids would be going to visit family during winter break, but a few students stayed home because of family issues or just being unable to leave or something. I was one of those kids. I stayed at the school during breaks except some summer breaks because I hate my mom and my father is dead. My mom, I never had a good relationship with her, at all. She does drugs and is an alcoholic. Dad died when they were coming back from a trip to Vegas and he was resting after driving for a while. My mother was an idiot and started drinking while driving from some alcohol that she hid from my dad as she drove. She crashed and my father died on impact while my mother just came out with a few scrapes and bruises. I was 11 at the time and staying with my dad's aunt, I planned to keep it that way until I came here, but my great aunt died from old age soon after and I had to live with my druggie mother until I came here. That is the reason that I don't visit her, anyways, I'm 18, so I can just leave without her once I graduate this year.

I went through the routine of the day and soon it was lunch. The cafeteria sold mac and cheese. Their food wasn't terrible, but it wasn't gourmet, either.

I watched as the luch lady plopped some of the cheesy goodness onto my plate and I walked over to my table where all of my friends were already seated.

"What's up man?" Nick bumped my hand with his hand that wasn't around Macey's shoulder.

"Eh. Just trying to keep all of the extra information my teachers blurted out in my head." I answered with a shrug and sat down next to Grant, across from Cammie who was smiling a laughing with Liz about some girl things. I couldn't help but smile slightly at her cuteness and forced myself to look away and back at Nick who was talking again.

"You guys going to the winter formal?" I raised my eye brows, I didn' know that there was a winter formal this year.

Jonas nudged Liz from the other side of the table from me and Cammie turned away so that Liz and Jonas could cuddle in private after their quiet conversation, probably asking each other to the dance. I looked up from my plate the same time Cammie did and I met her blue eyes with my green. She smiled slightly at me and I grinned a toothy smile, forgetting that I had cheese sauce on my teeth. She burst out laughing and the tip of my ears became warm as I quickly finished chewing and wiped off any cheese on my teeth with my tongue. Cammie's laughing attracted the attention from Bex and she started talking, "What's up Cammie?"

Cammie was laughing too hard and just shook her head, shooting a glance at me, obvious enough for Bex to know that I caused it.

Bex turned towards me and I shrugged, the heat fading from my ears, "She's crazy, she just laughs at anything."

Cammie's laughing stopped and she reached across the table to give me a playful slap on the arm with a fake hurt expression, "Don't lie, Zachary Goode. You know full well that you should always chew and swallow before you open your mouth."

I was stunned a bit, Cammie and I had barely talked at all, let alone flirted like this, who's to say I didn't enjoy it, though?

"Nuh-huh," I joked, shaking my head dramatically, "It's not Zachary, it's Zach, only Zach."

Cammie rolled her eyes at my antics and I noticed how silent our table had gone to watch the exchange, I suppose that Cammie noticed too. It didn't bother me, but Cammie was shy and a beautiful blush pained her cheeks as she sunk back into her quiet shell. I frowned a bit that I wasn't able to converse with her more, but that was just who she was.

"Anywhooo," Bex drawled out, shooting glances between Cammie and I and I just knew that Cammie was going to be tortured tonight before she talked about what brought it on tonight. That was the perk of living with violent girls. Did you catch the sarcasm there?Lunch passed in a fairly normal manner after that, except that I did notice that Grant was quieter than normal, I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he thought about something.

The rest of the day was uneventful until the bell rang, ending the last class, my only class that I didn't have with Cammie.

I gathered my stuff and headed out the door, I was running over my schedule for this afternoon, football practice, and then homework and then dinner and blah blah blah. This made me not pay attention and I crashed into something, or rather some_one_ as I turned a sharp corner.

There were several plunks as that person dropped their books and I quickly started helping them pick it up. It wasn't until I looked up that I realized it was Cammie.

I gave her a smirk with a bit of geniality in it and I saw her smile a bit as well before she focused on picking up a couple of pencils.

I stood up and grabbed her elbow to help her as well, "Sorry about that," I apologized and tried to get her to look me in the eye again.

She was stubborn and kept her head down except to peek at me through her curtain of hair a couple times, "It's fine, I wasn't paying attention," She responded and finally, finally, looked me in the eye again.

My smirk turned into a smile and she reached for the books that I had picked up from the floor for her.

"Nope," I turned my arms slightly, stubbornly refusing to let her carry them again.

She crossed her arms over chest, she was only carrying a couple pencils in her left hand and she pouted a bit, "Zach, I have to go to my locker and exchange a few books, I need those."

I smiled at the adorable sight that was an annoyed Cammie.

"No, I'll bring them to your locker with you, you obviously can't carry them on your own, Gallagher Girl."

She raised her eyebrows at the nickname, "Gallagher Girl?"

I smiled, satisfied that she came out of her shell a bit, "Yeah, well you used to go to Gallagher Academy, right?"

She nodded slowly.

"And you are a girl, right?" I knew she was a girl alright.

She glared at me a bit, "Obviously.""Yeah, so what's wrong with Gallagher Girl?" I questioned. She was opening her locker by this time and I quickly I dodged her reaching arms as she tried to grab the books again, opting for placing them in her locker.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me after she had gathered her books that she did need. She closed the locker and faced me, "Whatever, Blackthorn Boy, I'll see you later."

She walked out of the school and towards the girls dorm rooms. I smiled as I watched her go, I like this new Cammie, a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy! So I got a good amount of reviews for this so far, I wish I had more than nine, but I'm still just getting started. I think it was some of my best work with writing style and I'm looking forward to continuing, so, without further ado, **

**DISCLAIMER: Gallagher Girls? Mine? PSHH! I wish! Ally Carter is one lucky chick. Plot? Mine? You better believe it! Please don't steal.**

I closed my dorm room shut loud enough to cut off the pointless bickering between Nick and Grant. They both looked up at me, "What?"

"You know what, Goode," Grant answered cryptically.

"No, I seriously don't," I answered truthfully. I turned to Nick, "What's he on?"

Nick shook his head, "We all want to know Zach."

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, "I feel like I'm in an episode of Degrassi." **(No offense to Degrassi fans. I just find that there is **_**way**_** too much drama in it)**

Jonas sighed and put down his book from his place on the bed, "Cut it out, Goode. What was that scene with Cammie today at lunch?"

I shrugged, innocently, "Talking?"

Nick shook his head again, "No man, you guys have hardly talked before and _that_ was flirting."

I swallowed discreetly and changed the subject, "Whatever, man. We have to get down to practice if you don't want coach Solomon to kick our butts again."

I didn't give them time to answer and I quickly walked over to my bed, snatching my football bag with my stuff in it from underneath the old wood frame. I straightened up and gave them one last smirk before I left the room.

I hurried out to the field that was located behind the tennis courts and gym and quickly shed my shirt, leaving me in a wife beater, I exchanged it for my loose jersey. We were doing Cardio today so we didn't need to wear all of the pads and head wear.

I heard some chanting down the field a bit and looked that way to see the cheerleaders practicing some difficult cheer. My eyes instinctually zoned into one girl in particular. Cammie was small enough that she was a flyer. I watched, mesmerized as she was thrown in the air, performing a series of twists and turns before being caught smoothly and lowered to the ground. The loud music they were dancing to coursed through my veins even from across the field. They danced the practiced moves of swinging hips and after a minute the girls in the outside of the formation they had formed started tumbling and doing a series of back hand springs, front handsprings. I watched until it came down to Cammie and Bex and Macey who were in the front. They matched stride and speed as they performed several back hand springs, taking them several feet behind the rest of the cheerleaders who were doing jumps and pyramids. The girls stopped the back hand springs, turning into a round off and a quick back flip in the air after that. Bex and Macey stopped after that, holding a still posture as the rest of the movement from the other cheerleaders seized to focus on the final act of Cammie bouncing off her feet from the back tuck and jumping into the air, propelled by the arms of two male cheerleaders, just helping to get more height so she could do a twist flip type thing, landing smoothly in the arms of the two males and shot up, with her leg in the air, straight up and a big smile on her face while the rest of the cheerleaders came out of their frozen states and formed pyramids similar to hers with different positions at the top.

The music cut off and Cammie was lowered to the ground. I broke out of my reverie.

There was absolutely _no_ way that that cheer was being performed for our game. We would get too distracted by the way the bodies twisted and turned to be able to concentrate on even catching a pig skin ball. No, that had to be for some competition or something. I'll talk to the girls after practice about it.

I heard coach Solomon's demanding voice to huddle for instructions and I tore my eyes away from the laughing Cammie and followed the wave of boys to our strict coach.

Three hours and several sore muscles later, I dragged myself back up to my room. Coach had been hard on us today. We had a game in two days on Saturday and he had to make sure we were ready. Luckily, I wasn't bothered by the cold late November air too much today. Unfortunately, this was because I was too busy sweating all of my body fluids out.

I never knew that squats could be so painful until he gave us 5 pound jump ropes afterwards.

I still had homework to do and I groaned internally as I reached my dorm room door. It wasn't a shock to find the Gallagher Girls in my dorm room with my roommates. They came over frequently so we could do homework and talk and for Nick and Macey's case make-out.

I closed the door and tried not to collapse on my bed too much. Grant was laying on his stomach on his bed playing with a string and not focusing on his mathbook in front of him at all. Bex was leaning over a text book on his bed as well in an upright position, facing his way but not paying attention to him at all. Jonas and Liz were sitting close to each other on his bed, leaning over a Physics textbook and discussing one of the questions. Nick and Macey were too close for comfort on his bed as they had a slightly crinkled textbook on his bed and Macey was sitting on his lap. She was trying to focus on reading, but obviously Nick wouldn't let her as he kept whispering things in her ear and I noticed Macey hit him in the arm a couple times so I figured Nick was being a pervert.

Cammie was sitting on my own bed in a similar position as Bex. This was a normal position that everyone was in. I watched as she chewed on the end of a pencil as she concentrated on her work.

She was wearing more comfortable clothes from the cheerleading uniform. She was wearing dark blue Aeropostle yoga pants and a black tank top. She had some thick blue socks on that had a black fuzzy bear with the words 'Big Bear, California' above it.

Her hair was in a sloppy bun at the top of her head and she looked very endearing. I examined all of these things as I walked across to my closet and grabbed a plain black shirt and basket ball shorts out to change. We boys were all comfortable changing in front of the girls as long as we didn't strip past our boxers. Unfortunately, the girls weren't so comfortable to strip to their underwear so it was just us guys that walked around the room practically naked sometimes when the girls were over. So I wasn't uncomfortable at all as I slipped off my jersey and wife beater.

"Zach. Do you remember what the formula for-eep!" Cammie's voice cut off as I turned around and a squeak escaped her mouth as she caught sight of me. Cammie usually didn't talk all that much when she was over, therefore she never looked up when one of us was changing, therefore she has never seen my naked torso.

I smirked cockily at her red face as her eyes were glued to my six pack that I was proud to say I had, "Yes?" I teased, it was just too much fun watching her face turn red and stumble over her words. It was way too adorable for her own good.

"Erm," she pulled her eyes away from my six pack and to my smirking face, confirming that I caught her in the act of ogling, "D-do you r-r-remember what the f-formula-a-Gosh Dangit! Put on a shirt Blackthorn boy!"

I chuckled at her outburst as she looked back down at her book, but complied.

"Okay, Gallagher Girl, I'm dressed. You were asking?"

She peaked up consciously, making sure that I wasn't messing with her again and then raised her head more confidently to my face when she found that I had followed orders. I still had a satisfied smirk on my face, though.

"Never mind, I got it," She rolled her pretty blue eyes at my smirk and looked back down to her book, answering a question as I finished changing.

The rest of our friends hadn't even noticed the exchange, much to my surprise.

I grabbed my book bag and climbed onto the bed, taking on a similar position as Grant. I started studying for my stupid English class. I don't know how I could be failing, I speak the language for goodness sakes!

I was halfway finished filling out my study guide when I remembered my question, "Oh hey, girls," I started, getting the girls in the room's attention except that Macey was busy making out with Nick.

I cleared my throat a couple times before Bex just picked up a random shoe and chucked it at the couple, effectively breaking them apart.

"Thank you. That cheer you did today was something," I looked at Cammie from the corner of my eye and saw her smile triumphantly, "But if you do that for the game, I don't think we would be able to concentrate."

Cammie spoke up, surprisingly, "Yea, it's for a completion we have next weekend before winter break. It's this huge thing we have to drive to Washington D.C. for and all of the top high school cheerleading teams, one from each state, is coming to compete for nationals."

Yeah, I was impressed. I was actually speechless and my eyebrows almost shot off my forehead.

"Yeah, so now that that's covered," I looked to where Macey and Nick were in time to see them start making out again.

My nose wrinkled in repulsion and I looked back down at books.

Today was Thursday and we didn't have school the next day because of teacher work day, so the girls decided to stay later than usual.

We finished all of our homework and studying and we all just laid around.

"I'm bored," Grant stated, breaking the silence and picked some fuzz up from the carpet from his position that Bex had pushed him into while we were still studying.

I saw Macey perk up from the corner of my eye, "Do you boys still have that karaoke machine from last year?"

Jonas was the first to answer since it was in his closet, "Yeah."

Macey smiled, "Great, get it out. We are singing."

I just shrugged and watched as Jonas hauled the machine from his closet and plugged it in. Macey stood up and started adjusting some dials and other weird stuff. Several minutes later, she deemed it ready, "Who wants to go first?"

Grant's arm shot in the air and he didn't wait to be acknowledged before her rushed to the setup right in front of our TV, "I do! Me! Let's see…" He trailed off as he picked a song to sing. The machine had several songs on it, old and new so he had a lot to choose from. He finally decided on one and the music started out as his deep, slightly off key voice filled the room

_She cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter._

_As wrong as it seems, she's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bitter sweet,_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_She cant keep a secret for more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me,_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bitter sweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I cant help myself, I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_And when she sees it's me,_

_On her caller I.D_

_She wont pick up the phone;_

_She's rather be alone_

_But I cant give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringing in my head_

_Still ringing in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doing_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bitter sweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Cause she's bitter sweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking forr_

_Just the girl I'm looking forr_

_I'm looking forr_

_I'm looking forr_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

We all stared at Grant in shock. I hadn't heard a Click Five song in years and here he was obviously singing to Bex word for word. Bex screamed and jumped into his arms. I heard her whisper, "That's the way I should be treated," Before the rest of the girls' screams drowned out whatever else they were saying.

Everyone finally calmed down and Jonas walked up to the front and chose a song

_Oh.. Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her, she wont believe me_

_But it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_Cause every time she asks me doI look OK_

_I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_Oh her lips, her lips_

_I'd kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hate's but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what your looking for,_

_Than just stay the same_

_Don't even bother asking do I look OK_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face…_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah Yeahh_

We all gave Jonas a clap to the Bruno Mars song. It wasn't bad. Not bad at all. Apparently Liz thought so too, because the 'No PDA' girl threw her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately, I just turned away after that.

I heard a shuffle and looked up to see Macey pushing Nick up to the podium to sing. I smirked at hi s face of horror and fear. I never knew he had stage fright, major blackmail use.

But Nick was whipped so he begrudgingly stood to pick a song and quickly put the music on, scowling all the while.

"Not a Goode look for you Nick," I teased from my position on my bed. Nick just flipped me off and the music started.

_Let's get it on_

_Yeah_

_Yall can come along_

_Everybody drinks on me buy out the bar_

_Just to feel like I'm a star_

_Now I'm thanking the Academy_

_Missed my ride home_

_Lost my iPhone_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me, let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey!_

_Windows down! Chilling with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

__!_

_Sun so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah!_

_One more time! I can never get enough_

_Oh everybody, sing it right back!_

_I like it like that! I like it like that!_

_Til the break of dawn_

_Yeah!_

_Party on my lawn_

_Whistle as the girls walk by_

_If the cops roll up (So what?)_

_Poor the cops a cup, because everybody's here tonight_

_Call a taxi, pack the back seat_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey!_

_Hey windows down, chilling with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

__!_

_Sun so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah!_

_One more time, I can never get enough_

_Of everybody_

_Sing it right back_

_I like it like that! I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh like that_

_Oh oh oh like that_

_Oh oh oh oh sing it right back, I like it like that_

_Oh, my homie got the booze_

_I like it like that_

_Cuz the girls' playing beer pong in the back_

_We having fun partying til the break of dawn_

_Go grab a cup, I don't know what people waiting on_

_And I want a girl I can take on in the zone_

_Where I think I had lost my phone_

_You can tell by looking at a party straight crack_

_And I don't worry 'bout girls _

_Cuz I like it like that_

_Relax baby at my grandma house_

_And leave your clothes over there and let's grab my couch_

_I be filming her friends too_

_Get them back on that double D chicks thinking I got racks on racks_

_Like I'm repping like Charice as a superstar_

_I'm just trying to chill with Miley at the hookah bar_

_You like cartoons?_

_I'll make your heart melt, click the seat belt breath_

_I like it like that!_

_Hey! Windows down, chilling with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

__!_

_Sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah!_

_One more time!_

_I can never get enough_

_Of everybody _

_Sing it right back_

_If you like, like, like it like that_

_Hey!_

_Windows down, chilling with the radio on_

_I like it like that!_

__! _

_Sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah!_

_One more time!_

_I can never get enough_

_Of everybody, sing it right back_

_I like it like that!_

_OH, oh, oh, oh like that_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh like that_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh like that_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh like that_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh like that_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh everybody, sing it right back_

_I like it like that!_

We were all hooting and hollering by the time he was done. That was a major party song and it just got us more riled up. Next, Bex strode confidently forward and quickly picked a song.

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell,_

_But secretly she wanted him as well_

_All of her friends, stuck up their nose_

_They didn't like his baggy clothes_

_He was a skater boy,_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth._

_5 years from now, she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby, she'd all alone_

_Turns on T.V, guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rocking on MTV_

_Calls up her friends, they already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along, stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man, she turned dowwnn_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star, so rock out on his guitar_

_To show a pretty face, what he's worth_

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star, slamming on his guitar_

_To show a pretty face of what he's worth_

_Sorry girl, but you missed out_

_Well tough luck, that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_We fell in love_

_Havent you heard_

_How we rock each other's world_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio singing a song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

We all applauded and Bex gave a curtsy and then went to hit Grant after he wolf whistled. She was never a princess for long. Only Liz, Macey, Cammie and I were left to go. Macey strutted up to the stage and picked a song. It made me wonder why she didn't just go before her boyfriend if she didn't care about singing in front of people.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, I mean cycle_

_I cant excite you anymore_

_Where's you gavel? You're a jury?_

_What is my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear you're sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same (NO!)_

_We're not the same (NO!)_

_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_I guess you cant except that_

_The change is good (YEA!) _

_It's good (YEA!)_

_It's gooood_

_Well you treat me just like, another stranger_

_Well it's nice, to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like, another stranger, well it's nice_

_To meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way our_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing, that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no_

_It's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person, but you cant take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They wont get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid, from your memories_

_Well now I can fend for myself_

_don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same (NO!)_

_We're not the same (NO!)_

_No we're not the same_

_Yeah we're friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you cant except that_

_The change is good (HEY!)_

_It's good (HEY!)_

_Yea it's gooood._

_Cause you treat me just like, another stranger_

_Well it's nice, to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I bes be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice, to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_I ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend!_

_Well you treat me just like_

_Another stranger, well it's nice_

_To meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

We clapped and whooped for Macey as she soaked up all of our extolling like a sponge, but you cant expect any more from Macey McHenry.

A few minutes after, Macey finally got her fill of praise and sent a cowering Liz to the stage.

_Ohh Ohh_

_Ohh Ohh_

_You were in college working part time_

_Waiting tables_

_Left a small town and never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my stuff at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yea, yea, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me,_

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_You saw me start to believe _

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight_

_2:30 AM_

_And everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying_

_And you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_Cause that's all I've ever know_

_But you took me by surprised_

_You said "I'll never leave you alone"_

_You said, "I remember how we felt,_

_Sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

_Yes, I can see it now_

we had barely started clapping by the time Liz had scurried from the front of the room and hid under Jonas's arm. There were some chuckles and laughs.

"Macey! No!" I looked to my side and saw that Macey and Bex were trying to haul Cammie to her feet.

"C'mon Gallagher Girl. Just do it," I smirked at her.

Cammie sent me a glare, "No! And you're not Nike!"

Bex leaned close to Cammie's ear and hissed so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear it, "If you don't than we will tell Zach right now."

Cammie groaned in defeat and walked to the front, "Tell me what, Gallagher Girl?" I frowned a bit, my eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"Forget it Blackthorn boy."

She didn't give me time to respond, for she had chosen a song and the music started coming through the speakers.

_You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color and do the things I want_

_Think you've got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think that I'll be broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fight _

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doenst mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself, and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Ohh_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you that I was moving on_

_Over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging._

_You try to break me_

_But you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller_

_doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself, and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller_

_doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you, I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you, I'm not so broken hearted_

_Thanks to you, I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end, the day you left me was just the beginning_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller_

_doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm a alon_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_doesn't mean I'm over because you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me myself, and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller_

_doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself, and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller_

_doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_When I'm alone_

Her soft voice faded from the speakers and I think I applauded louder than even Macey and Bex did. Her telltale blush painted her cheeks and she scurried across the room and back to my bed. Curling up and holding her legs, trying to get the attention off of her even if we were all her friends. She was too modest.

I realized that I was the only one who hadn't gone yet, and I knew exactly what song I wanted to sing. I hauled my still sore body up from the bed and walked to grab the microphone that had a longish cord connected to it. I found the song that I was looking for and held the microphone to my mouth.

_I see you walk by, extra fly_

_Baby where you going? Can I roll?_

_(Woah)_

_Living beach life feeling right_

_You're the hottest, everybody knows_

_(woahhh)_

_Burning up_

_Burning up_

_Show them what you got_

_Yeah you got it baby let it show_

_(Uh huh)_

_Let's turn it up, turn it up_

_Let me know what's up_

_don't just stand there girl I gotta know_

_Say something, if you're feeling the vibe_

_Say something, baby don't be too shy_

_Say something, cause you're all in my head_

_Like whoahh, yeah, yeah_

_Say something, cause you're driving me crazy_

_Say something, cause you're driving me wild_

_Say something, the way you're working it baby…it's_

_Ohohohohoh_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_When we talk girl, fireworks_

_Something like the 4__th__ of July_

_Whoa whoa_

_You're super hot_

_Fire hot_

_Something like the sun in the sky_

_Whoa whoa_

_Burning up burning up_

_Show them what you got_

_Yeah, you got it baby, let it show_

_Whoa whoa_

_Let's turn it up, turn it up_

_Let me know what's up_

_Don't just stand there girl I gotta know_

_Say something, if you're feeling the vibe_

_Say something, yeah baby don't be so shy_

_Say something, cause you're all in my head_

_Like ohohohohoh yea yea_

_Say something, cause you're driving me crazy_

_Say something, cause you're driving me wild_

_Say something, the way you working it baby… it's…_

_Ohoohohoh yea yea_

_Hey baby tell me something lady_

_I gotta know what's up I gott know it right now_

_Hey baby tell me something lady_

_I gotta know what's up, I gotta know it right now_

_Say something, if you're feeling the vibe_

_Say something, yeah baby don't be so shy_

_Say something, cause you're all in my head_

_Like ohohohoh yea yea_

_Say something, cause you're driving me crazy_

_Say something, cause you're driving me wild_

_Say something, the way you working it baby…it's_

_Ohohohohoh yea yea_

_Oh Yeah_

I pulled the microphone from my mouth and looked directly at Cammie. I could see a hint of a smile on her lips as she ducked her head and blushed. I was snapped out of my stare when a rock threw itself at me. In other words, Grant.

"AH man! Who knew you had it in you!" He took my head into a head lock and started giving me as nudgie as I slipped out of it.

"I don't know," I let go of his arm because it's no fun to already be a winner. Grant turned back around to face me and I crossed my arms with a smirk.

"Yeah, I just didn't think that you had it in your twig like body," I heard Cammie snort out a laugh because she had just experienced first hand that my body was not like a twig.

"Oh really?" I challenged Grant.

"Well yeah!"

"You wanna test that theory?" I set my feet apart, ready for anything.

"What would we -oomph!"

I tackled Grant to the ground and we started wrestling, soon joined by Nick and Jonas as the girls talked and chanted for us. I looked up to see Cammie laughing uncontrollably and smiled. I would have to talk to her tomorrow. Right now I had to show these boys who's boss.

**Sorry there was a lot of song in this, but I tried to get in dialogue as well and maybe some flirting between Zach and Cammie. For the jump rope thing and squats. Yeah I experienced that first hand on Friday night. I couldn't walk at all Saturday and Sunday. We did more than Zach did though at my Taekwondo class. I'm still a bit sore. Never try jumping rope with a 5 pound jump rope. Just putting that out there. Okay, I hope you like the chapter, so review!**

**~COCO**


End file.
